Bane
Bane is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is classified as a Power User. He pumps his body full of Venom, a type of steroid, to become inhumanly strong. He is primarily a Batman villain Biography Bane was imprisoned from birth in Pena Dura for the crimes of his father. After the death of his mother, Bane quickly became the most dangerious prisoner in the facility not only for his strength, but for his cunning and cruelty. He was then used for a goverment experiment attempting to create super soldiers with a new steriod called Venom. While the drug killed all before him, Bane survived through sheer will and escaped, heading for Gotham city. A master planner and strategist, he devoted his life to proving himself as the best. However, his quest for supremacy puts him directly at odds with the Dark Knight. Bane sees Batman as the human embodiment of the law and order responsible for his captivity as a child. Despite this hatred, Bane holds a much greater sense of respect for Gotham's guardian than most of his fellow villains, seeing Batman as his only real equal. Fueled by the steroid serum known as Venom, Bane's strength is matched only by his intelligence. However, the serum that gives the villain his greatest strength is also his greatest weakness. Bane has developed an intense addiction to Venom, to the point that he will go into severe withdrawal and eventually madness. Powers and Abilities Venom Usage: *''Superhuman Strength'' *''Enhanced Speed/Reflexes'' *''Superhuman Endurance/Stamina/Durability'' *''Superhuman Healing'' Normal Skills/Abilities: *Genius-Level Intellect *Escapologist *Hand to Hand Combatant *Expert Strategist *Peak of Human Physical Condition *Photographic memory Intro/Outro Intro: Bane slams the button on his chest that activates his supply of Venom, groaning as his muscles bulge and his veins swell and turn green, before roaring loudly and entering his battle stance. Outro: Bane slowly walks toward his fallen opponent while unsheathing a knife before planting it right next to his opponent's head. Gameplay Bane is a heavy hitting character that is slow but deals great damage. Character Trait:Venom Boost -Bane can dose himself with 1, 2, or 3 levels of Venom, (even while attacking) increasing his overall damage per dose and adding armor to his specials. -When the buff wears off, Bane will become weakened. While weakened, Bane will inflict less damage, take more damage, and will move at a slower speed. This weakness is intensified based on the amount of Venom used. Super Move The Bat Breaker: Bane runs forward and grabs the opponent, punches him/her in the gut, launches him/her with an uppercut to the face, grabs the opponent by one leg and slams him/her to the ground, and then performs his infamous Back Breaker on him/her. Costumes Default Bane wears brown cargo pants and a sleeveless black muscle shirt that is tucked in his pants. His belt has a fairly large buckle. He wears black gloves and black boots. He also wears a black and white Lucha Libre mask. Bane has venom tubes running from his back to his arms, chest, and inner thighs. He also has pieces of metal protecting his forearms, feet, and knees. Regime Bane wears a ripped orange prison uniform with his venom injection system on his bare chest. He also has metal protection on his arms and legs. Knightfall His appearance during the Knightfall comic (unlocked by rating the IOS Version). Trivia *He is a member of the Regime. *Fred Tatasciore also voiced Bane in Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, Batman: Arkham Asylum, and Batman Arkham City. *Bane is best known as the first villain to have ever "Broken the Bat". He crippled Batman in the early 90's of DC Comics, forcing Bruce Wayne into a year-long retirement. *Bane was the 15th character added to the playable roster, revealed alongside Lex Luthor in an excerpt from Gamer Magazine. He wasn't actually shown in any gameplay footage until a month later during his fight for Injustice Battle Arena. *Bane is currently the only Latino character in Injustice. He was born on one of the Caribbean Islands. Gallery BADG3DjCcAEuo8 .jpg|Bane's first Appearance BNCCLR.png Bane and Nightwing.jpg Lex and Bane.jpg Bane Concept Art.jpg|Bane's Concept Art. Bane Battle Arena.jpg Bane Battle Arena 1.jpg Batman vs Bane Battle Arena.png Back Breaker!.jpg|Bane's Back Breaker BBF.PNG|Batman and Bane about to fight. BBF2.PNG|Bane slaming Batman on the ground. BF.PNG|Bane falling. BS.PNG|Bane's Super Move. BS2.PNG|Bane's Super Move. BS3.PNG|Bane's Super Move BS4.PNG|Bane's Super Move BattlearenaBANE.jpg Bane Alternate.jpg|Alternate Costume Bane Alternate Costume Concept Art.jpg|Alternative Costume Concept Art BaneMaskXboxLive.png|Bane Avatar mask for Xbox Live BaneAvatarCostume.png|Bane Avatar costume for Xbox Live bane Knightfall.png|Knightfall Bane in the IOS version BaneCardiOS.jpg Category:Power Users Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Battle Arena Contestants Category:Humans Category:Batman Villains Category:Regime Member